<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got you coffee by UselessSidecharacter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938091">I got you coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter'>UselessSidecharacter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayda remembering Figs coffee order, F/F, Just wanted to write some Figayda OK?, yes that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayda stops by Mordred Manor to see Fig.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got you coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I wanted to post a new work so I’m not just reposting my old stuff; so I wrote this very short, not great thing just for the sake of writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey babe!" Fig greeted her girlfriend excitedly after pulling open the front door if Mordred Manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a baby but hello nonetheless" Ayda responded to which Fig rolled her eyes affectionately, "here, I brought you coffee; I believe people enjoy consuming cafene in the morning and that it makes them less irritable" after a seconds silence Ayda realized her error and rushed to correct herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that you are irritable without caffeine, I think you're very nice even before you have coffee, not that you could be considered unnice before-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayda." Fig cut her girlfriend off in a calming tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Ayda said with a small smile. "Here you are" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda handed Fig a warm paper cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Fig said, "Do you wanna come in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I would enjoy that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down on the big sofa and chatted for a while; everyone else was out so they had the house to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fig was halfway through describing the car chase that the Bad Kids had with the Tiefling greasers in Freshman year when she took a sip of coffee and stopped, looking at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Ayda prompted. "Was the drink prepared improperly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no… it's just that I didn't know you knew my coffee order" Fig answered, with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have been with you a few times when you ordered coffee, I just remembered what you said, was that weird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, God no. It's just that not everyone bothers to remember how someone likes their drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not everyone" Ayda frowned thoughtfully, "and you're very important to me so remembering things about you isn't that much of a bother" her face returned to it's usual expression </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is this the halfling family of anarcho socialists or is it a different halfling family?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fig continued her story with a warm feeling inside which wasn't entirely due to the coffee.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>